Alone With You
by FamePaperTrail
Summary: Kid is trying to confess his feelings to Liz, but the thought of rejection takes a toll on him and so does Soul's awful advice. Rated T for suggestive language and sensual stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**Alone With You**

By Mia Salvano

XXXKIDXLIZXXX

**A/N: Ok, I know that I'm supposed to be updating Light Up The Night. I'M SORRY! I really just wanted to write this. And I was asked how old I was, yes I am 13. (Explains my amateur writing, right?) Anyway, hope you enjoy and review! **

Chapter 1: Fire Alarm

Kid's feelings had continued to grown since day one of meeting Liz. At first, it was lust from the fact that she could preserve symmetry, and now in later months, he believes he has fallen in love with her, gotten to understand her. He knew almost everyone of her secrets, and she knew almost all of his.

Except for the fact that he was in love with her.

Her ash hair parted to the right, her right leg crossing the left, her elbows propped on her desk, her chin resting in her hands. Her half-lidded blue eyes seemed deep, like a never ending pool of cool water, bright and breathless. Her plump pink lips wet with gloss, her cheeks blushed, her lashes fluttering with every blink. Kid made several observations about her, staring at her, just several feet away from her, if he reached he could touch her, she seemed so close…

She's a diamond in the rough.

Her unsymmetrical posture didn't faze him like it should have, how her leg crossed and her hair parted, but today, her messy look seemed beautiful. She seemed to glow, like the whole room was dim except for her tan figure sitting dangerously close.

His mind wandered, creating a mental list of everything he loved about her, how she was dangerous but soft, loud but calm, irritated but patient, good but…bad. She was bad for him. She was different than most girls. She was a street thug, a former Devil of Brooklyn, a bad influence. She was exhilarating, strong, thrilling. That's one thing he liked about her.

She had a soft side, paranormal things made her skin crawl. She still stayed as brave as she could, but usually collapsed. Her fear was much more realistic than Kid's, which was disorganization and imperfection, but everyone had a fear, right?

But the number one thing about her soft side that he liked: no one can stand in front of what she believes in.

Her emotional bravery was incredible. She had grown on the streets with Patti, mugging to survive, so they could eat that day. At several times, Liz had gone a week without eating so she could give what little she had to her younger sister Patti. Every day, she lived with the memories of her life before the streets, since she could remember, unlike the youngest pistol. Dealing with that horror every second must have been like having endless shots of spikes dumped on her chest, adding bricks to her back, knowing she has to hurt innocent people just to feed her little sister.

She rarely cries, unless it's quick squeals in fear from monsters or ghosts. Come to think of it, he's never seen her actually cry.

But she cries. Night after night, she cries for her sister, not remembering have the stuff Liz witnessed. She cries for the pain she experienced, the stress, the scary realizations that she may have to starve herself so her sister would live.

And she's never seen him cry over anything but symmetry.

_I cry for her._

He cries often for Liz, letting loose tension of the pain he feels for her and her sister's past. Knowing that it must have hurt her, it killed him.

When she walked, her feet went in a straight line. She was like a model without even trying.

Her graceful steps put him in a trance, how her hair lay on her shoulder, silky strands sliding onto her back.

"Kid!"

Kid whipped around for the sound, and spotted Soul walking toward him. "Hey," he said, his hands shoved in the pocket of his black jacket. The collar was popped, which annoyed Kid.

"Hello, Soul," murmured Kid, glancing back at Liz, who had turned the next hall over. His chest sank before he turned back to face Soul.

Soul had watched Liz as well, and Kid's expression. "So you like her?"

"Actually, Soul, I have a question on what I should do because if I hide it any longer I'm going to explode."

"Alright. Hit me."

"I want to tell Liz that I love her."

Soul stifled a laugh. "Dude? Love? You love her? What about her?"

Kid was a little offended at Soul's reaction. "Just…everything."

Soul widened his eyes. "Um…Kid….most guys our age don't fall in love with chicks like that. You sure it isn't chest her butt and chest?"

Kid's jaw dropped in anger. "Obviously you wouldn't know about love. Maybe you were the wrong person to ask."

Kid spun on his heel, but Soul grabbed his shoulder. "Hey man, wait; I know how you can get her."

"And how would you know?" asked Kid curiously, but still skeptical.

"Girls like Liz, they like sex. Lay her."

Kid rolled his shoulder off Soul's hand and shoved him. "You're a prick, you know that?"

"I've heard."

"Take it into consideration, you douche," said Kid, stomping off down the hall.

"What an idiot. I'm not going to let him embarrass himself," whispered Soul, walking in the opposite direction.

Kid found himself pacing around the school, ignoring warning and final bells. He knew he was late for class, but he didn't exactly care. He was way too busy thinking.

_What the hell, Soul. You are so heartless! He does get the girls though, and that's not what I want. I don't want all the girls. I want a girl. As in one. Elizabeth Thompson…_

His mind skipped to her face again, her flawless complexion, full lips, ocean eyes, beautiful smile. In his mind, she was perfect. She was daring but subtle, and he found it different. She was disturbed but sane. He liked her dark side. It was…thrilling.

"Kid?"

Kid paused and turned over his shoulder. His heart took a double take to see it was her.

"Kid?" she repeated.

Kid sighed. "Elizabeth…" he breathed. Liz shot him a confused look. "Um…are you okay?"

Kid realized what he had just done, and quickly tried to repair the embarrassment. "Oh! I just got done running through the halls. Out of breath," he heaved.

"But you said Elizabeth."

_Shit._

"I, um, Liz, can we talk?" he sighed, motioning for her to follow him into a supply closet. Liz's expression was clearly displaying utter confusion, but she took a few cautious steps into the closet.

As Kid shut the door behind her, he flicked on a light. "Liz, I need to tell you something important. This moment feels like do or die for me, and I-"

~*^WEE OH WEE OH WEE OH^*~

Liz's head twisted around and back to Kid. "Fire alarm! We got to go!" she exclaimed. She opened the door, letting in a flood of noise of people frantically walking down the halls to the exit. She grabbed Kid's wrist and dragged him through the pack of people.

_Dammit!_ Thought Kid. _I was so close!_

As they weaved through the crowd and out the door, they never noticed Soul's smile.

_Got'cha, asshole._

**Okay, the end for now! Sorry this is short. I might not continue, but I KNOW I need to put in at least one more chapter for Light Up The Night. I will continue if I'm told to! Bye for now!  
XXXKIDXLIZXXX (Mia)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Capsize

Kid realized his sleep schedule was messed up.

He had spent every night of the past week sitting on his window sill, staring out the window at the grass and shrubs below. The glass in front of him seemed to resemble his soul, see through.

This night, he was in the same spot, the pale blue moonlight beaming window pane marks on his solemn face. His knees curled up against his chest, he laid his chin in between them, eyes fixed on the ground below. They seemed to bore holes through the grass, down into his place of thought.

_I'm going to tell her. I'm going to tell her._

He repeats this over and over to himself like a never ending chant, telling himself to be strong.

_Forget it. Soul was right. Basterd..._

Kid lifted a finger and pressed it upon the cold glass. He ran it down, leaving streaks, then moving his finger to the opposite side to leave the marks symmetrical. His finger felt frozen, like the inner depths of his chest, hard and aching from Soul's words. He lay his forehead against the cool glass. His fingers clutched the skin above his heart, waiting for the faint beats to just stop.

He usually never felt like this, emotions with him always stayed packed to the bottom of him. But the possibility of Liz never feeling the way he does hits him hard. Too hard. It was like he swallowed a handful of thumbtacks, and they were tearing him up from the inside out. The thought of rejection racked his brain with bricks, and his lungs were surrounded by poison. There was no breath, no heartbeat, no sight. Everything was blank at this point, his eyelids were slowly drooping…

A sharp pain shot through the back of his head. His eyelids fluttered open, and he realized he was lying next to the window sill. He stared upward, his eyes still spinning around.

_I hate love. I hate it!_

Kid slammed his foot against the wall and grabbed a pillow to groan into. His voice gurgled in his throat and echoed into the fabric, the pain in his chest spilling out. He dug his fingers deeper into the pillow, and then threw it as far as he could against the window.

He heaved in a huge breath, and let out a yell.

"_I hate you Soul, dammit!"_

He lay there panting, listening to Patti and Liz's footsteps fill the hall to his room.

**000000000**

"I heard he's going crazy."

"I know! I heard too! He's been weird lately."

"Do you think he's mental?"

Kid squeezed his eyes shut, trying to ignore the loud whispers and rumors that filled the hallway, eyes focused on the door at the end of the DWMA corrider.

_Closer…closer…_

"Kid!"

_Shit._

Kid stopped, his heart thudding like a mini earthquake as he turned to the sound. Soul was right behind him, hands jammed in his pocket.

Anger filled Kid's throat, wanting so badly to punch him in the face. "So…how'd it go?" asked Soul, ignoring the fact that hatred was searing in Kid's eyes.

"How'd what go?" Kid huffed.

"You know…doing Liz?"

Kid snapped. "Shut up, Soul! I know you sabotaged me and Liz! I'm not going to do her the day that I tell Liz how I feel! If…if that day comes…" Kid murmured, putting a finger on his lips.

"Oh, so you are chickening out now? What the hell happened to Death the Kid, Grim Reaper?" asked Soul, joke on his tongue.

Kid turned his back to Soul, fingers curled into tense hooks. "Forget it, Soul."

Kid began walking down the hall away from Soul.

_…am I jealous?_

**000000000000000**

Kid hid under the shadows in the hallway, watching Liz shove stuff back into her locker. She looked calm, but annoyed at the same time.

_Do it Kid._

_But what if she says no?_

_Right now the answer is a no because I never asked. _

_So get your reaper butt of there and…_

"Kid? Why are you curled in the corner?"

Kid snapped from his thoughts and gazed up at the figure above him. Liz's eyes were full of curiosity over laying confusion, one hand placed on the wall beside her.

"Oh…I…Liz?"

"Are you okay?" asked Liz, crouching down to Kid's level.

Kid sighed, wiping a sweat drop off his forehead and groaned as he shifted to sit on his heels. "Mm, yeah…"

"You've been different lately."

Kid lifted his eyelashes took look at Liz in the eyes.

"What's going on?" Mint escaped her lips like a wave onto Kid's face.

There was an extremely long silence, long enough to the point Kid thought Liz was about to walk away.

_Say it, Kid. Say it!_

_No…I can't…_

_Forget it. I can't hold this in…_

"Kid, I-"

"_Just get away from me! I don't want to talk, okay? Do you know the pain you caused me?!"_ yelled Kid, hands snapping upward to grip Liz's shoulders, eyes fixed on hers. The solid blue of her eyes began to wobble, light leaving a glare on a teardrop that rolled past her lashes.

She slid off her heels so she sat flat on the ground. Kid fell forward on his knees, hands still latched onto her shoulders.

His eyes widened, realizing what he had just said. His hands loosened, and then slid down her arms. "Liz…I…I didn't mean to say that…"

"Sure...sorry I cause you pain." She chocked. She pulled away from Kid, hands pressed on the walls to push herself off the ground until she was standing up. "If I cause you so much pain, maybe you should have left me on the streets if I mean nothing to you!" she yelled, each word breaking a chunk off her heart. "_I hate you." _

"Liz! Wait! WAIT!" Kid shouted, sinking back against the wall. Liz turned away from him, hands wiping tears that crept out of her eyes.

_This time, I caused her tears. I've officially seen her cry…_

**A/N: In this one, I was very frustrated with, stating the fact that I can't seem to describe their feelings well. If you any tips to help me out, leave them in a review or PM me! Thank you so so much if you do!  
-Mia :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Compromise

The silence at Gallows Manor was painful.

Kid sat cross-legged in the hallway, facing the stairway that led to the living room. At the bottom of them, there sat a huge black sofa, Liz laying against the armrest. Her back was facing him, her knees curled to her chin, her shoulders shaking as tears landed on her palms.

Kid stared down at her, each sob that escaped her throat sending a shot of pain through his chest.

_I caused this. She never caused me pain. I caused her pain. That's how I ended up hurting. Now it's killing both of us._

Kid's lips separated, words attempting to spill out.

_Love did this. I promise._

_Say it, Kid. Say it!_

_It's five words! Say it!_

They came out in a soft, faded moan.

Liz's shoulders stopped, her tears ceasing. She straightened her legs against the cold leather sofa and slowly turned her head around.

Kid's silhouette was visible in the hallway, the only things bright were his stripes and his eyes.

He froze, Liz's glaring gluing his body to the floor. Her legs slid from the couch to the floor so she was facing forward.

"Liz…I-"

He stopped as Liz began walking up the steps and right past Kid. He turned around and grabbed her ankle, making her trip and flail forward, almost at her bedroom door.

"Kid! Let go of me!"

"No! Liz wait!"

Liz kicked him in the chest, making him groan and fall backward.

"I prefer you didn't moan and watch me cry over some shit you said!" she yelled, reaching up for her door knob.

Kid's look twisted in confusion. "Liz it wasn't like that! I swear! It was-"

Liz cut him off again. "You are just covering up!" she pulled herself off the ground and stood in her doorway. Kid crawled in front of the door and leaned on his heels. "Liz…listen. You don't understand!"

"No, Kid!" Liz tried to slam the door, but Kid's hand sent the door flying backward into the wall, the door knob slamming through.

Liz tripped backward and landed on her butt, her hands holding herself up.

"Kid! Go away! I'm serious!" she yelped, holding a leg up in defense. Kid shifted on his knees toward her and held her legs down with his shins so he could pin her arms down, his hands clasped around her wrists.

Kid helplessly tried to kick at him, but to no avail.

"KID! _Get off!_"

"_Liz! Listen to me!"_

"_FINE!"_

They were both panting from yelling at each other, both tired of the situation. Kid slipped the back of his shins behind her knees and bent his legs in to hold her still, then pressed his forearms against her inner elbows.

"Do you really need to restrain me?!" yelled Liz, wiggling underneath him.

Kid ignored her. "The pain you caused me was the stress I got because I was terrified of rejection!"

Liz's wriggling stopped. "…of what?"

"_I love you, okay?!_ I can't lose you to anything, especially my stupid mistake! Please…"

He leaned in closer, his nose touching hers, fluttered shut. His bangs hung on Liz's forehead, light sweat on his forehead from trying to keep her pinned.

"Please?" asked Liz, dying for him to finish his sentence.

"…please don't let me." His shoulders gave out at this point, making him collapse on her. His chin resting on her shoulder, he panted into the floor.

"Are you okay?" chocked Liz.

"I can't breathe right now…"

Liz turned to look at him, making his eyes drift to look into hers. "Liz?" he asked.

"Hm?"

"I need you to tell me that you feel the same way."

She smirked. "Why else do you think I cried over you?"

He whipped his head up so he was looking down at her again, his forearms next to her ears.

"I love you, too Kid."

_How does THAT feel, Soul?_

Kid placed a kiss on the side of her mouth. His lips were cold, but they felt refreshing.

She ran her hands on to his cheeks and pulled him into a kiss, his lips warming almost instantly.

"What the hell, Kid! Not in the doorway!"

Kid tugged his lips off Liz's to look behind him. Liz peered around him.

"Patti…?"

THE END xD

I love having Patti come in awkwardly. :)

Sorry it was short, but this was the final chapter. Okay? :)


End file.
